Fire Child
by julezz30
Summary: A sequel to Possesed. It is four years later and Cremo lives in a mental institute after an unfortuanate fire. There is still the fire, and who do the green eyes belong to? OC? Enjoy, read and review


**Fire Child **

Disclaimer: Everything except for Harry Potter is mine.

_A.N. A sequel. Read and review. Please. _

There was a great white room. It wasn't that great really, it was just different... Not like an ordinary room, you see there were pillows all around. On the ground, on the walls and even the ceiling. Cremo didn't know that they put her in the room because they were scared of her. She did not know that it was called the "Padded Cell". She didn't understand. She didn't try to understand.

Cremo Medici has changed. She knew it. Others have witnessed the change, but none have lived to tell the tale. Those she tried to tell wouldn't believe her. They locked her in the white room again. They didn't know that she could get out anytime she wished. They refused to believe her. But it was only a matter of time. She would show them.

The young woman of sixteen knew things others didn't. She could do things. She controlled one of the elements. The Fire. That was why she was in the padded cell. After the unfortunate unexplained accident where the home she lived has burned down. She as the only survivor was supposed to have a therapy to help her deal with the damage that the authorities believed she suffered. Cremo did not suffer. Cremo knew better.

The man who was supposed to help her thought her crazy too. He said that she needed a long-term therapy. She should have known better. Poor old man, the fancy words for what happened to him are " Spontanious Combustion". That was their explanantion. Only Cremo knew how such thing happens. Cremo knew.

She sat on the padded white floor of the padded white room. They believed that she was crazy. That she could hardly understand the things around her. She wasn't stupid, she knew. She understood. She just didn't care.

Ruth Rosenberg died on 31 July 2005. She was 35 years old. She was a victim of the fire that destroyed the orphanage where she worked. The fire that killed everyone from the place. Everyone except for a girl. When Ruth went fell asleep that night she did not know that she was about to die.

After making her rounds to check that all the lights were turned off, she finally closed the door of her room on the third floor and went to bed. She was re-reading the love-letters that she kept safe all those years. She was hoping to see her beloved. He went missing years ago. She did not know she'd never see him again even if he did live. She was reading the last delivered letter, hoping to find some clue when a scream sounded.

Ruth ran down the corridor on the third floor to the room that she knew would be the one. She opened the door to see the twelve-year-old Cremo Medici sitting up in her bed with her eyes wide staring straight ahead. Ruth could see the beads of sweat glistening on the girl's forehead. Ruth had no favourites amongst the childern, but she always felt strangely drawn to this girl. There was something different about her.

When Ruth listened to the girl as she spoke about her dream, she did not know that the dream was more than real. As she listened she desperately tried to assure the girl, and herself that dreams aren't real. Ruth did not know that it would be the last thing she would hear before she fell asleep forever. The dream was the last thing on her mind before she passed away.

It was no dream.

That same night, the second she fell asleep to die a boy with bright green eyes awoke with start. Sweat was pouring from him as he recalled his disturbing dream.

Cremo was not trapped anymore. She was walking freely, her bare feet bending the blades of grass slightly. She clutched a teedy-bear to her chest. It was only thing that she had since before her parents died.

Her long red hair was flying in the wind as she walked through the garden towards the iron gate. Cremo Medici stopped suddenly, then she turned around. There were shadows dancing across her face. Her beautiful innocent face was lit by an orange light as her peaceful brown eyes took in the blazing flames. She shivered. It was cold.

As if dreams filled with dieing Dumbledore and snake-like Voldemort weren't enough, Harry Potter had another sort of dreams. Those dreams felt much like those visions he had sometimes. But these dreams were filled with something else.

Each time he had those dreams he saw a girl. She was beautiful, she had pale skin, bright brown eyes and fiery red hair. This girl was the reason why he went out with Ginny Weasley. These dreams were sort of beautiful. Beautiful like the girl but at the same time extremely disturbing.

Harry always saw the girl. Ever since his 12th birthday when he had his first dream he knew he loved her. He loved her and feared her. Feared for her, he did not even know if she was real. She always had flames deep within her eyes. Within her soul. He saw it, he felt it. There was always fire. He could always see fire behind her. He could feel it. He could always feel it, but when he awoke he was as cold as ice.

As Cremo looked back for the last time before exiting the grounds of the mental institute. She felt it again. Like each of those times she burned things down.She felt like someone was watching her. She found it somehow comforting. She felt like whatever, or whoever was watching her cared about her.

Sometimes when she closed her eyes she could see bright green eyes. They were looking at her with something that she hasn't known. If she had remembered she would know that her parents' eyes shone with the same emotion. She did not know it but she found it comforting. She did not know that it was love in those eyes that she saw.

As she walked down the desserted road away from the dreadful place that was no more a loud _"crack" _sounded nearby. She looked to her left.

Cremo did not expect her eyes to meet those green eyes.

_ A.N. That's it. I don't know why it turned out this way but it did. I still didn't say anything about her background. It doesn't matter now really. So yeah, I'm not sure why I put Harry Potter into it...But I know i did... So do you. I hope you enjoyed it, it is the sequel to the "Possesed" It is set 4 years later on Harry's 17th birthday. I know there is no dialogue and all, I sort of filled in some blanks that I did not write about in the first... There might be another one-shot sequel. Not sure, and oh, I know it ends in the weird bit again. By the way Cremo is not crazy but she doesn't realize some things, she is not evil. She, i dont know. Well yeah, review. please pretty pretty please. xoxo julezz_


End file.
